


【96s x 你】薄荷糖

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: “暗恋的过程就像慢慢地吃一颗薄荷糖，微苦清凉，风吹过耳边。”





	【96s x 你】薄荷糖

**Author's Note:**

> “暗恋的过程就像慢慢地吃一颗薄荷糖，微苦清凉，风吹过耳边。”

-文俊辉ver.

好友告诉我本周末有一年一度的烟火大会，一直想去看看这盛大场面的我兴奋得连忙翻出了准备了很久的浴衣和木屐。

天天幻想着金红色的烟火在眼前绽放，手里拿着来不及吃，融化了一点点的苹果糖，还有刚刚捞到的小金鱼。

是夏天。

-其实吧，我也挺自私的，心里想的是如果你也一起去就好。

像是巧合，像是注定。

我怎么就能在烟火大会的入口遇见你呢，我们一粉一蓝的浴衣仿佛商量好。

发间的簪子在叮当作响，我的心跳也越发加速。

-啊，我的脸怎么又不争气地红透了呢？  
其实真的很高兴很高兴啦。

你在我身旁看着我兴致勃勃捞着小金鱼，看着我舔着糖果。露出好看的笑容，眼睛里星光闪烁。

\- “砰” ，是花火绽放的声音。

我真的忍不住了，我一定要把这份心情告诉你。

扭过头看你，没想到你也正望着我，明亮的瞳孔里全是我。

“文俊辉…” 

话音刚落，你搂过我，嘴唇一点点覆在我的唇上。

“嗯，跟我想的一样，你才是最甜的。”

-他在哪里学来的情话。

金鱼色的花火正好绽开，像我的心情一样。

-权顺荣ver.

我翻看着手机里少年的照片，嘴角上扬，仿佛要到天上。

“你说说，我们顺荣怎么这么好看！”

他仓鼠一样的脸颊，他紧实的手臂肌肉线条，他笑着眯起来的眼睛，他打球时湿透的发丝。  
无一不让我打心底喜欢。

我知道我也只能当他的粉丝俱乐部部长啦，每每下课都要跑到操场看他。那就是我最幸福的时候了，嘴角又不争气地上扬。

-恕我直言，我看到他的时候，烦恼都能一扫而光。

又是看他打球的放学时间，我手里抱着淡橙色的功能饮料，想要悄悄放在他的椅子上。

-欸，他怎么向我走来了！  
-我的头发有没有乱？我的天呐我是不是该走开？

他拿过我怀里的饮料，带着点汗水的发丝，身上好闻的味道。

他轻轻靠在我身边，温热的气息打在我脸上。

“这位同学，看见你无数次了，不如放学跟我走？”

我的心跳漏了几拍。

在一起后问起他，才知道这句话他练习了千万遍。

-全圆佑ver.

喜欢了圆佑三年的我意识到，毕业了，我也该结束这没有结果的暗恋了。

叹着气，听着融入了孤独的歌曲，跟着班里的大家去了海边毕业游。

换好衣服到海边玩耍已经是下午，太阳怕是知道我不耐晒，特意收起了几束光芒。

我穿着柠檬黄色的泳衣抱着椰子喝着，眼里却都是那个瘦瘦高高的少年。

-心里在跟自己说要忘记他，其实我哪能做到啊。

玩够了，吃过晚饭，便回酒店了。

傍晚的落日余晖真的好美，我趴在窗边看，也不忘拍几张照片留念。

“嗡嗡”，是我手机的震动。

-是他发来的短信。

来到海边，他穿着宽大的蓝白间恤衫等着我。

“怎么了？”

他轻轻把头靠在我身上，声音温柔美好。

“…我真的好喜欢你。”

我愣住了。

“我真的是个不会表达的人，本来想等你说。

现在，我等不及了。“

我又是惊喜又是惊讶。  
脸上的红晕能跟夕阳余晖比赛。

“…还有，不要看我，我现在脸太烫了。”

看来这辈子我都忘不掉他了。

-李知勋ver.

“所有温柔的事物，无一不让我想起你。”

这句话是我写在给李知勋的毕业册里的。

他应该不会看到就是了。

毕业典礼刚刚结束，我手里拿着毕业证书，心里想的却是要不要向他告白。

樱花落了一地，天气也难得放晴了。

我捏着衬衫下摆，被好友推到他面前。

脸快要埋到胸前了，脸也要烫的不行了。

我心一横抬起头，由于紧张，眼前有点雾蒙蒙让我看不清楚他。

“我可以要你衬衫的第二枚纽扣吗？”

-说出口了。

“给你。”他果断的把纽扣摘下，放在我手心。

他满眼笑意看着我，

“这颗扣子就是要给你的，终于等到你了。”

—衬衫的第二枚纽扣，是距离心脏最近的。


End file.
